


Wanna Touch Things I Don't Feel

by BrofriendWrites



Category: Treasure Planet (2002), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO Dynamics only apply to Galrans, Alpha Krolia, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Treasure Planet Fusion, Angst, Angst and Humor, But it's completely different form Treasure Planet, But they're only in it for a few minutes before like it gets wrapped up, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fanart, First few chapters are pretty Keith-centered, How Do I Tag, Human Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, If you like to get emotionally attached to minor OCs then this is the fic for you, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is Jim Hawkin, Keith is basically a tiny galran, Keith is close with his mom, Keith is emo, Keith is raised in the Galran Empire, Keith with long hair, Krolia is a good mom, Long-haired Keith, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pidge is a smartass, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, a/b/o dynamics, alpha shiro, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrofriendWrites/pseuds/BrofriendWrites
Summary: Keith Kogane was born and raised in the Galran Empire. He's never fit in due to being mixed race. Because of this, he's tended to act out over the years. When Keith goes into heat unexpectedly for the first time, it turns out out be the last straw. He's sent to make up for his imperfect record by working under Prince Lotor at the palace. At first, he's ready to accept his fate, until he meets some rebellious space pirates working together to break out and get back to their ship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first I'd like to say: If in Voltron, all of the planets have oxygen and most of the aliens speak English, then the Galran Empire can be very similar to earth because it works well in my story. HERE'S FANART FOR THIS STORY ->  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bi3HcxZFlrD/?taken-by=lynnielie 
> 
> Secondly, I have a lot of plans for this fic, but I'll be honest, I probably won't continue it if it gets like 2 hits and no comments because I just won't feel confident enough in it. Everyone who says 'comment whore' when someone asks for encouragement for their hard work, has never written a story and put it out on the internet. 
> 
> Thirdly, I am super excited for this fic! I've made some fanart for it and I'm already almost done with the second chapter. If all goes well, I'll update pretty quickly with chapters 5k-10k long. Thank you for reading and enjoy~

When Keith was nine, he played for his school’s chupnuk team. Keith was always a little sassy. He sometimes gave his instructors lip, but he wasn’t a bad kid. At least not until his Galran Prince, Lotor, who was three years his elder, decided he wanted to join a ‘commoners chupnuk team’. He was escorted on field by two, very large galran bodyguards. Galra already tend to be tall. Seven and a half foot on average. These guards had to be almost nine feet tall. It made Keith’s tummy twist around in his gut.

 

Keith was small for his age, and his peers already towered over him. Keith was also mixed blood. Half galra from the Galran Empire, and half human, from somewhere called earth. Keith’s school was already two months into the playing season when fancy-pants Lotor showed up. He demanded a spot on the team from Keith’s coach, and to Keith’s dismay, he gave away Keith’s place on the team. 

As Lotor passed by Keith’s peers to sit on the end of the bench, his uniform glistening in the purplish light of the early morning. It was crafted from expensive fibers and Lotor seemed to float gracefully instead of walk like a normal being. 

“Ya’ took my place.” Keith mumbled angrily. He hadn’t been expecting Lotor to hear him, or to react. Most likely a combination of both. 

 

But Lotor bristled, pausing in his step and turned towards Keith. 

“What was that, half blood?” He spat out the last two words. 

“I  _ said _ ,” Keith’s voice raised in volume. “You took my spot on the team,  _ prince. _ ” 

Lotor raised his eyebrows, and studied Keith for a few moments. “Doubt you were any good anyway, being as short as you are.” Lotor sneered down at him. 

Keith sat in stunned silence for a few moments. Lotor sniffed and raised his head to keep walking, obviously satisfied that he got the last word in. 

 

Keith launched himself at the prince. 

“You uppity asshole!” He cried and he flung fists down on Lotor’s shoulders and the back of his head. He barely got a hit in before Lotor’s guards were pulling him off though. Keith kicked his legs and yelled. “He called me a half blood!” He cried, anger causing tears to pool in his eyes. Keith refused to let them spill over, even as the large galran guard set him roughly on the ground in front of his coach, keeping his hands bound behind his back by the wrists. Keith’s coach looked at him with pity in his eyes. 

“Go pack up your locker and get home, Keith. You’re off the team.” 

 

Keith looked at his coach for a few seconds, his expression hurt, before he snatched his hands away. The guard let him, and Keith stalked off to the locker rooms. He threw all of his gear and his shoes into his gym bag before he made the trek home. 

 

From that day on, Keith was called half-blood at school by his peers. 

 

~~~

 

Keith soared through the sky at amazing speeds, feet strapped into the boot straps attached to his hoverboard. When the sketchy merchant from another planet stopped by when Keith was thirteen selling goods from other galaxies, this is one of the things he had with him. It costed Keith all of his allowance money and then some. But Keith was one of the other people small and light enough to ride it, and he was gonna’ get it. He felt like it gave him a step up against his fellow galran peers who constantly picked on him and gave him grief. 

 

The wind pushed through his choppy bangs and through his mullet that’s tried back into a short ponytail at the back of his head. With a tilt of his body weight, the hoverboard flips itself upside down, and Keith barely fits through the narrow space between two tall, abandoned buildings. 

 

Keith heart thudded in his chest as adrenaline pumped through his veins. It made him shaky and his eyes water, but that was half the fun. At least he was having fun until a shrill, annoying beeping reached his ears. Keith groaned and rolled his eyes, lifting up the heel of his right foot and falling a few stories down suddenly, his stomach traveling up to hs through before being jostled back into place by a sudden direction change. Keith presses his heel back down and leans his weight forward, taking off like a bullet. The galran cop behind him struggle to change the direction of their hovering car-thing. 

 

They catch him though, because there’s two of them, and one of them had turned off their sirens in order to sneak up on him. 

Keith gets a mark for being in a restricted area. An A rank mark on his record, but if he gets enough of them he’ll have to work them off by being a servant at the royal palace. He’s not sure how many marks he has at the moment. 

 

He gets dragged back by his arms through the street he lives on. People outside whisper or give him weird looks. But they don’t look surprised. Why would they? They’ve seen keith Kogane dragged home by cops so many times over the past few years they probably can’t count them all. 

 

The cop holding his right arm knocks on the door to Keith house, which gets yanked open only a few seconds later. 

“Keith Akira Kogane.” His mother say calmly, scowling down at her son. “Thank you for bringing him home officers.” She tells the cops with a gracious bow of her head. 

The galra on his arms roughly let him go. “That’s a mark on his record, ma’am.” The one on Keith’s right says. 

“Yes,” His mother says tightly. “Thank you.” 

 

“Mom-” Keith starts. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Krolia sighs tiredly. 

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice from the kitchen table makes Keith jump. “How many times?”

That’s all he says, Keith’s best friend. The guy he’s always looked up to and thought of as an older brother. The only other mixed blood he knows besides Prince Lotor. Shiro’s dad, Crat, who sits next to his son at the breakfast table, and Keith’s mom have been friends for as long as Keith can remember. Keith feels the disappointment coming off the three most important people in his life, and he sighs, shoulders sagging. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, regret tugging at his heart. 

“No you’re not.” Krolia says. “If you were, you would have stopped this a long time ago.” 

Keith opens his mouth to say something, but his mother cuts him off. 

“I don’t want to hear it. Go to your room.” 

 

Keith closes his mouth shut with a snap. He feels his eyes brimming with tears. He feels helpless, but he also knows that he brought this upon himself. So he nods silently before walking back to his room and closing his door behind him. 

 

~~~

 

Keith hates school. The teachers either look at him with pity or ignore him entirely and his students treat him like shit. They never treated Shiro that way, who now goes to the upper-level classes down the road. But Shiro is also different than him. He’s tall, with wide shoulders and a physique covered in ropes of thick muscle; like most of the population of galra. Shiro is also a dark purple, instead of the violet color that Keith is, which is seen as ‘purer blood’, even though he’s half human just like Keith himself. The only human features he posses is the fact that he’s a smidge shorter than the average galran male, and he eyes irises and pupils, like humans do. 

 

Keith gave up fitting in with his peers a long time ago. It hit him like a truck: that he’d never be accepted for who he was and how he looked. He had been around thirteen, struggling to make nice with the ‘cool kids’. Keith would go so far to say he’d been trying to suck up to them. To be accepted and avoid being picked on. But when they gave him tight smiles and snickered behind his back, Keith had pulled up his hood and struggled not to cry. 

 

Keith has always been an easy crier. A trait he absolutely despises about himself. He cries when he’s angry, frustrated, disappointed, lonely. Shit he even cries when he’s not feeling anything. When he feels numb or empty. His whole life, he always blames it on being half human. 

 

_ Human _ . That weak race. They’re small and empathetic and stupid. Nothing like the Galran Empire. When Keith thinks of this, he can understand why other students hate him. 

 

Keith feels off today, as he walks into school. He knows his ears are limp, warding off anyone who may try to talk to him. Not that anyone  _ would _ . His skin tingles, almost buzzing and he feels hot. And if possible, even more sensitive and self-deprecating than usual. He wets his lips, but even his tongue feels dry, and Keith wonders if he’s getting sick. He’s only been sick a few times in his life and had to take time off from school. Some of his teachers didn’t understand that he had a shitty immune system, and accused him of slacking off or making up excuses. 

 

Keith itches behind his ear, a tick he’s had since he was a kid to comfort himself. It’s where his mom would rub him to calm him down when he was little. The soft fur feels nice on his over-sensitive skin too. Keith takes a deep breath as he enters school. 

 

He’s always a little later than he should be. But he always makes it to class in time. He just wants to spend as little time around his other, large peers as possible before he can just get to class and mind his own business. 

 

Keith glances down at his watch on his wrist, checking the time, when he notices how quiet everything is. He chances a hesitant glance up when the fuzz on the back of his neck rises. Like he expected, most of the people in the room are looking at him. A few people aren’t. Are distracted by talking or by their watches. But most… most are staring. Keith gulps, waiting for someone to say something. 

 

Ar first, Keith guesses that everyone has somehow heard about him getting another mark on his record or something. But instead of everyone turning back to their conversations after making him uncomfortable, three tall galran walk up to him in a sort of pack. 

 

“What the hell are you doing at school, half-blood?” The tallest one rumbles. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Keith spits, taking a step back and shoving his hands into the pockets of his school uniform and his ears flatten against his skull. 

“What do you mean, dipshit? Human ears not working right?” Another one pipes in. There seem to be more of them now, girls too and… Keith sees a pattern but can’t exactly put his finger on it. 

“I  _ said _ ,” The first one repeats, reaching out and grabbing Keith by the collar of his shirt. Keith hears himself hiss and he digs his suddenly extended nails into the arm of his attacker, who doesn’t react to the pain he must feel and instead finishes his sentence. “What the hell are you doing at school,  _ omega _ ?” 

 

Keith feels the blood drain from his face. “What?” He breathes. He feels his eyes glass over as the alpha- that was the pattern he noticed earlier, everyone gathering around him are alphas- shoved his nose into the side of Keith’s neck and scents him. Keith feels like bugs are crawling over his skin; he feels gross. He hates the way he smells: like sour apples. He shudders and cringes away as the alpha drags his nose through his wild hair. He recognises this student too. He’s one of the most popular chupnuk players: Travil Conten. 

 

Travil, his grip still strong on Keith’s collar, yanks him back suddenly. Keith realizes another alpha was trying to scent him too. 

“He smells good.” Travil informs the other alpha. “Mine.” The two size each other up for a few seconds, Keith keeping his nails locked into the flesh that’s keeping him in place. 

“Let me go!” he cries. 

 

And that’s when a someone decides to show up. 

“What the hell?” Two male galran teachers, who are also alpha, push through the throng of students surrounding Travil and Keith. There’re a few hisses as they push through students. “Get to class!” The teacher closest to Keith yells, who he can now see. 

 

It’s actually the only teacher Keith like: Mr.Hyred. Keith registers the tears rolling down his cheeks, and he gulps thickly, his body hot and achy, chin still lifted from the possesive hold Travil has on him. 

“Travil.” Mr.Hyred say, voice sturdy and commanding. “Let go of him immediately.” 

Keith hears Travil let out a breath close by his ear, and Keith feels something like a mewl spill from his lips in a cry for help. Mr.Hyred stiffens. “Now!” Travil’s instincts apparently inform him that Mr.Hyred is a stronger, more capable alpha that has power over him, and he lets go of Keith suddenly. 

 

Keith stumbles as his weight is all distributed back to his feet but Mr.Hyred steadies him with a heavy, but comforting hand on his shoulder. Keith looks up at his handsome, kind teacher, and he feels more than hears another noise come from his chest. Mr.Hyred disguises using his alpha voice to shush and soothe Keith as him leaning down to say something by his ear. His breath ruffles the fur on Keith’s ear and he shudders. Mr.Hyred smells good: like clean soap and freshly cut grass. 

 

After a few other teachers round all of the students into their classrooms, Mr.Hyred escorts Keith to the nurse’s office. He stands tall the entire time and actively avoids making eye contact with the desperate omega, who is now rubbing against the side of his teachers’ shirt. Mr.Hyred peels his student from him and plops him down on the medical cot. Keith blinks, his cheeks still tear stained and his knees folded messily under him. He looks up at his teacher, and a confused cooing noise hums from his throat. Mr.Hyred pauses, fists clenching and unclenching for a few moments. Keith is such a small omega.

“Mr.Hyred.” The nurse’s voice snaps him from his stupor and he jumps. She gives him a knowing look, sending neutralizing beta scents into the room the best she can. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.” 

“O-of course! I wouldn’t. What are you talking about? He’s a child.”

The nurse hums and she leans over and tinkers with something. “In his very first, potent heat. Ripe to be bred.” 

Mr.Hyred gulps as Keith lets out another needy mewl and rubs his face against the stiff material of his teacher’s dress pants. Mr.Hyred pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes through his mouth in an attempt to dull his students’ scent. 

“Just give him suppressants please.” 

“Can’t do that. It’s not safe to give omega’s suppressants until after they’ve had their first child. All I can do is give him something to lessen his scent. Then all we can do is give him privacy to relieve himself so that he’s at least lucid enough to talk with me.” The beta hums. 

“Mr.Hyred.” Keith whines. “I’m so hot.” 

Mr.Hyred’s hand shoots up and his fingers tangle into the omega’s soft hair without his permission. “She’s going to give you a shot, okay? It won’t hurt. I’m right here.”

 

Keith just looks at him with foggy eyes, lips parted as he pants and sweat drips down his brow bone. The nurse crouches down and tries to get a hold of Keith’s arm, but he keeps pulling it away and hissing at her when she does so. Finally, Mr.Hyred goes to hold Keith’s arm, and when Keith tries to pull away, he’s met with the tightening of Mr.Hyred’s grip instead. Keith instantly begins to panic, scratching at his teacher and flailing in an attempt to get away. 

“Keith- Just calm down-” Mr.Hyred says in as calm a voice he can muster. When Keith doesn’t respond, he instead yells: “Keith!” 

 

The omega goes slack suddenly, eyes wide and swimming with tears, chest rising and falling in quick breaths. Mr.Hyred grabs the back of Keith’s head and shoves his face into the side of his neck. Keith instantly scents him, his little nose slightly tickling him as he does so. While he’s distracted and calm, the nurse is able to insert the needle into his elbow and give him a scent diffuser. 

 

The effects are instant as the medication enters his blood stream. 

“There.” The nurse says proudly as she straightens. 

Mr.Hyred rushes out into the hallway, and the nurse follows him. Keith whines as they leave, but once the door is shut it’s easier to ignore. 

“Has anyone called his parents?” The nurse asks, tucking a peice of hair behind her ear. 

“I’m sure they’ve been notified.” Mr.Hyred confirms, taking deep breaths of fresh air. 

 

After a brief, awkward silence, the nurse asks, “What’s your first name, Mr.Hyred?” 

Mr.Hyred glances up, surprised by her question but not turned off. “Mik.” He answers. “You?”

“Shanya.” The nurse answers, giving him a sweet smile as she looks up at him shyly through her eyelashes. Mik is actually grateful for this opportunity, despite the situation his poor student is in. He’s had his eye on the kind beta nurse for a long time. 

 

~~~

 

When Keith is clear headed enough to realize that he just jerked off in the nurse's office, he is mortified, and his face feels even hotter than it already is. He honestly can’t remember much after what happened with Travil. Though he’s pretty sure Mr.Hyred escorted him here. 

 

Keith glances toward the door and tentatively stands form the cot, grabbing for some of the tissues on the counter and wiping himself up before tossing them into the trash. His legs are a bit shaky and he’s kind of light-headed. His mouth feels dry and he rubs his tongue along the roof of his mouth, feeling his fangs with the tip of his tongue as he does so. He manages to cross the room and turn the handle to the nurse’s office, steadying himself with a hand against the wall beside him. 

 

Outside is the pretty beta nurse sitting in a plain desk chair, typing away something on her phone. She looks up when she hears the door open, ears twitching. 

“Oh.” She says, a kind smile crossing her face. “ I was wondering when you were going to come out.” 

Keith clears his throat awkwardly. “So I assume I’m an omega?” He asks timidly. 

The woman blinks, before tipping her chin back with the laugh that bubbles out. “Yes.” She says when she composes herself. “Yes you are. I assume you’re a late bloomer?”

Keith nods. He had thought he was a beta, or actually, he didn’t think he had a second gender at all, like a human. Beta’s still scent and let off calming, more subdued smells of their own. As far as Keith knew, he only had his distinct  _ Keith _ smell. But nothing he could sense or control. 

“I guess the late bloomer thing comes from being half human.” Keith admits. “I bet I have some weird ass biology.” 

“Yes.” The nurse agrees. “Running some tests at the hospital should clear that right up when you get around to it though. For now you should speak to the principal and go home with your mother before your next wave comes around. Which will probably be about an hour or so. So get on. I have to air out my office.”

 

Keith feels his cheeks heat and he ducks his head, ears falling back.

“M’sorry.” He apologizes sheepishly. 

The nurse lets out a laugh. “Don’t worry about it. Now go on.” 

Keith nods as he walks backwards away from her a few steps before turning around to head towards the front office. 

 

When he walks up to the front desk, the older galra woman looks up from her files in front of her. Keith’s shoulders are only a foot above the desk, if that puts into perspective how much bigger everything is made for the galran race. 

 

“The principal wanted to see me?” Keith asks. His voice sounds gruff to his ears. A little high-pitched, and he clears his throat in an attempt to get it to go away. 

“Keith Kogane?” The lady asks. Keith winces at the poor way she pronounced his name but he nods. “Go right on in. Your mother is here too.” 

“Thank you.” Keith says quietly as he ducks into the principal’s office. 

 

Principal Tarsh is a stern, alpha female, who sits tall at her desk. She’s very strict and as far as Keith knows, he’s definitely never been one of his favorites. But as far as getting in trouble for attitude reasons and things like that, she’s always been fair to him. Sitting in a chair close to the door is his mother, who stands and runs a hand through his hair when he enters. He makes a soft noise in his throat and rubs into the comforting touch of his mother, only now realizing how distressed and tense he feels. 

 

“Mr.Kogane.” Principal Tarsh greets with a minute bow of her head. “I understand you’ve gone into heat.” 

Keith feels himself blush but he nods despite that. “You do know that attending a public facility while in heat is a Code A violation, correct?” 

Keith’s head snaps up to look at his principal. “Seriously?” He squeaks. 

“Also, with a look at your record, I’ve counted that this is your thirty-second mark.” 

 

Krolia takes a shark intake of breath. Keith stares blankly at the desk. 

“W-what?” He asks numbly. 

“How can it be so many already?” Krolia demands. 

Principal Tarsh raises her hands in a non-threatening manner. “It’s been a long list of acting out, Ms.Kogane.” She says matter-of-factly, but not unkindly. “According to protocol, we cannot let you return home. You must be taken from the place you made your last mark at. I have already called authorities. They’ll be here shortly.” At the two’s expressions, Principal Tarsh ads softly, “If I could avoid this without losing my job, I would. I’m sorry. I’m sure he’ll get the care he needs at the palace.” 

 

Krolia draws Keith towards her and runs her fingers through his hair and over his ears, which twitch at the contact. 

“Yes, I’m sure he will.” His mother says softly. 

“I truly am sorry.” Principal Tarsh says. “I always thought your son was treated quite unfairly by other students. I understand why he acted out at first. But after the first two times, I couldn’t keep letting it slide Mr.Kogane. Do you understand?”

Keith nods, feeling his body start to heat up again. “I do. Thank you for being kind to me.”

 

The Principal nods as she stands from her desk. I have to check in the authorities personally. Can’t let them into my school unauthorized. I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” And with that, she leaves her own office so that Keith and his mother can have a few moments alone before he’s taken away. 

 

“I’ll get chances to visit you at the palace.” Krolia promises. “I’ll come whenever I can.” She breathes in his scent in his hair before suddenly cringing and pulling back. “Quiznack, you smell like heat.” She curses. 

Keith ducks out from her embrace. “S-sorry.” He apologizes. 

“I can’t believe you have thirty-two marks!” Krolia suddenly roars. 

Keith flinches back, his ears falling. He was wondering when this was coming. “I’m sorry!” Keith shouts back, baring his tiny fangs. “There’s nothing I can do about it now!” 

Krolia’s anger seems to seep out of her then, and she slouches back in her chair. “I know.” She says, sounding defeated. “I know.” 

 

There’s a knock on the door then, and Principal Tarsh says softly through the door: “They’re here.” 

Keith breathes deep through his nose before looking expectantly at his mother, who stands to follow him out of the office. 

 

Galran guards stand at the ready in the entrance of the front office. Keith feels an odd sense of deja-vu, and he things of the time when he was a kid. When Prince Lotor wanted to join his chupnuk team, and he brought huge Galran guards with him. These guards look the same as the ones from back then, and they grab him roughly under each arm, just like the ones back then. 

 

“Keith Kogane.” The one on his right say. “You have thirty-two Code A marks on your record, which means you’ll have to cancel them out with working at the palace.” 

Keith nods and after a few seconds the guard continues: “We will now escort you to the palace, where you will be working under the royal guard and Prince Lotor in one of the following jobs: Housekeeping, cooking, child care, or a guide. Is this understood? Please give verbal affiramtion of your cooperation.” 

“I understand.” Keith bites out, trying to breathe through his mouth as much as possible now that he’s surrounded by two very large, strong alphas. He skin feels like it’s burning where their gripping under his arms, even through their gloves and Keith’s school uniform. 

 

“We will now escort you to the palace.” The one on his left announces as they begin to drag him out of the front office and down the long hallway that leads to the outside. The guards push him into the back of the spherical shaped vehicle before they climb into the front. The whir of the magnets comfort Keith slightly. The sound reminds him of his hoverboard, and he tips his head to rest against the back of the seat. 

 

Letting out a slow breath, Keith tries to ignore the growing burning sensation under his skin. It seems to buzz everywhere, and his lips tingle. His skin must turn a flushed shade during the ride and one of the guards must notice it, because he turns a knob up front and Keith is blasted with cool air coming from the vents placed on either side of the back holding area. He is releived. The breeze feels so nice on his skin that he angles his head in a way that he’s blasted in the face with cool air. 

 

When the hover vehicle jerks to a stop, Keith jumps into full conciousess. 

“We’ll be escorting you out here and into the palace.” One of the guards say once Keith has looked around. Keith doesn’t answer. Just squirms in his seat. He’s so hot. And itchy. The burning is buzzing throughout his entire body, except in his groin area and… backside. It feels itchy there. An uncomfortable tingly sensation. He knows touching it will relieve that sensation, but his modesty keep him fron doing so. 

 

Instead, Keith groans miserably when the back door opens and one of the guards grip him by his upper arm, gently pulling him from the vehicle. 

“I know, little one.” He says as he lets Keith get his barings on his own two feet. “Someone’ll get you a heat room to stay in.”

“If you request it,” The other guard pipes up. “I might be able to help you out.” 

“Umber!” The first guard snaps, deciding to instead cradle Keith’s small body against his uniform when the kid can’t seem to hold himself up on his own. “That is completly unprofesisonal. I know you’re young, but control yourself. We never sleep with the palace workers.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Larse.” Umber sighs, shutting the back door before following his superior into through the palace doors. 

 

The omega in Larse’s arms nuzzles his face against the front of his uniform, a mewling spilling from his throat. 

“He makes pretty noises.” Umber remarks. 

“You there.” umber ignores him in favor of calling out to a palace worker. A woman who’s currently dusting along a marbel step. 

She looks up from her work when spoken to. “Y-yes? How may I help you?” He eyes focus on the omega in his arms and she lets out a small gasp. “Oh my, he needs a heat room doesn’t he? And an alpha?” 

“No alpha.” Umber corrects. “It’s his first heat. He’s just a kid. And a mixed blood at that, he probably doesn’t know his own biology.” 

The woman nods humbly. “Yes sir.” She agrees. “Is he new…?”

“Yes. A new worker.” Umber answers. “He’ll need to be checked in and assigned a job as soon as his heat clears up.”

 

“Let me contact someone who can set a room up for him.” She answers before lifting her wrist to her mouth and speaking into it. All workers have one. It tracks where they are, keeps them inside the palace walls and lets them communicate to one another all in one. She says a few words into it and then she looks up at the guards. “Two omega workers are coming to take him to his room.”

“Then we’ll let you handle it from here.” Umber tells her, about to walk away, expecting Larse to set the omega down and follow him. But he doesn’t. He continues to cradle the omega, who’s outright whining now, sweat catching onto the light dust of fur by his hairline. 

 

“I will comfort him until the other omegas arrive.” Larse tells him sternly. “He cannot stand by himself.” 

Figuring it best not to argue, Umber nods and stands slightly behind his superior, hands clamped in front of himself and his feet shoulder-width apart. The traditional soldier stance here in the Galran Empire. After a few minutes of listening to the omega snuffle and whimper in the arms of his stiff-limbed superior, two omega palace workers shuffle quickly down the stairs if the curving, descending staircase. 

 

“Oh the poor thing.” They coo over him. They’re both older, probably grandmothers. Old enough that Keith doesn’t recoil at their scent. His instincts don’t see them as a threat, he sees them as a comfort. He mewls again, stretching out his torso as the two women take him from Larse, slinging one of his arms over both of their shoulders. His feet don’t touch the ground, and these old ladies are on the short side. “Such a little one.” Their voices fade as they walk back up stairs, Larse feels confident that the kid will be safe in their hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for depressed thoughts and implied sexual content*
> 
> Okay so in my head, Keith is sixteen when he gets his first heat at the school.

When Keith is completely lucid again, his stomach is so hungry he feels like he’s going disappear any second. He groans into his pillow, which smells like his own sweat and mess and the distinct smell of heat that he now recognizes. He scrunches up his nose at the combined scents, flipping onto his back and groaning again when his stomach growls audibly. 

 

Finally Keith decides to throw his legs over the side of his bed. His feet don’t reach the floor so he has to hop down and land on his own two feet. He’s shaky and for a few moments he has to brace himself on the bed. He doesn’t think it’s from the heat, since that seems to be over. But instead it’s from the lack of sleep, food, water and the amount of energy he’s burned over the last… How long has it been?

 

Keith glances around the room he’s currently in, and he feels his heart drop. Although he knew, he was hoping he wouldn’t be at the palace. He was hoping he would wake up in his own bedroom, the small but comforting and familiar layout of it and his own home. 

 

Keith glances down at himself to find that he’s naked. That explains the chill he felt as soon as he stood form the bed. He spots clothes folded on the dresser next to him, and a plate of cold food, to his sweet relief. As he inspects the clothing, he stuffs the roll into his mouth. It tastes like powder in his mouth, but his stomach rumbles it’s gratefulness. 

 

The clothes are peasant clothing. A soft, worn off-white button up with a small brown vest to go over it and a pair of loose brown slacks. They fit a bit loose on him, but they’re comfy enough. 

 

With that, Keith shuffles over to the bedroom door after throwing back the canned water and stuffing another roll into his mouth. The door clicks open easily and the sunlight that streams in from the hallway causes him to squint and raise a hand to shield his eyes. A housekeeper vacuuming the long, wide hallway pauses when she sees him, and she cuts out the power to it. 

 

“Are you Keith?” She asks. 

Keith nods quietly, his confusion clean on his face. “Uh, yeah.” 

The girl smiles and leans on the handle of the vacuum. She’s young, probably even younger than him. She also doesn’t resemble a galran. She actually looks human-like. But Keith has never seen one before, so he can’t say for sure. He only knows what his mom has told hum about them and his father. “Who are you?”

“I’m Pidge.” She says and Keith tilts his head.

“‘Pidge’?” He echoes. “That’s an odd name.”

“So is Keith.” She points out. She has a point there. 

He shrugs and rubs the sleep out of his eye. “How do you know who I am?” 

“There was an announcement about an new half-blood omega rooming on the second floor and to help him if we come across him. Considering you’re a half-blood and you look very confused, I assumed you must be said omega.” She explains as she rolls up the chord. 

“Fantastic observation skills.” Keith deadpans. 

“Ooh, a smartass.” Pidge says with a smirk as she nudges her very round, oversized glasses up her nose. “You know what job you’re assigned to?” 

 

Keith hums. “No, I don’t.” He sighs. “This is bullshit.”

Pidge barks out a laugh that startles him. “You got that right.” She agrees with him. She looks at him with a sort of twinkle in her eye that Keith can’t place for a moment before she begins scooting the vacuum further down the hallway. “Follow me.” She calls over her shoulder. 

 

Keith is about to help the skinny, boyish girl carry the vacuum that comes up to her shoulder down the steps, but she surprises him by lifting it with relative ease. 

“I can help.” Keith offers. 

Pidge glances at him from around the bulky vacuum, an eyebrow quirked in disbelief. “Oh please.” She scoffs. “You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“I’m-” Keith goes to protest but Pidge gives him a light shove with the handle. Keith wouldn’t be able to catch himself if not for the handrail, his knees have given out. He feels his cheeks heat. 

Pidge snorts. “Weak from the heat?” She teases. 

 

Keith feels himself scowl but he says nothing more as he follows a step or two behind the quirky girl. He’s not sure what to think of her. Is she an ally or someone to avoid in this place? 

 

She leads him to the first floor, and through a very large, grand entry room. A very large, glowy chandelier casts a purplish glow on the room and the reflective floors almost look like water when you walk on it. 

“The omega from the second floor is awake and needs to be assigned a job.” Pidge says into her wrist band. “I’ve escorted him to the entry way on the first floor in the east wing.”

When she’s done reporting her news, she twists around to face Keith, her hands planted on her hips. “Alright, omega.” She starts. “You’ll be fine here. I have to get back to work if I want to have any chance of ever working off my marks.” She sends him a wink before she wheels the vacuum out of the entryway. 

 

Keith sighs and lowers himself onto one of the plush, glimmery golden loveseats situated on either side of the curling steps that lead to the second floor. The material is so nice. It has to be a sensory thing, which is a big deal to Galrans. The nerve endings in their fingertips is more sensitive than humans’ are, at least according to Keith’s mom. Dad never had a thing for certain textures or cloths. Some humans do, but not most of them. The tiny violet hairs that cover his fingers brush along the fabric of the couch. It’s a little textured, but also soft, and has a lot of give. A great sensation. 

 

“You’re purring.” A voice interrupts Keith’s thoughts and he jumps. 

“Wh-what?! I was?” Keith feels himself blush, jerking his hands away from the seat of the couch. 

The woman gives him a kind, knowing smile. “Yes, you were. It’s okay. It took me a long time to get used to the furniture here, too.” 

“Yes…” Keith agrees quietly, standing so that he not quite so tiny compared to this galran woman. He can’t smell her second gender, which is weird since he should be able to now. He guesses some things are just different for him. 

 

“So, you will be assigned to housecleaning.” The woman tells him. 

Keith lets out a breath of relief. He’s terrible with children and people and cooking, so cleaning was pretty much the best option for him. She pulls out a wristband from one of her pockets and gestures for Keith to hold out his arm. He does so and she slaps it around his thin wrist. The wristband lets out a hissing noise as it shrinks to be flat against his skin. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Keith tries to pry off the band; but it’s so compressed it’s practically glued to his skin, and the only way to take it off would be to rip his skin off with it. Keith gulps, suddenly feeling very uneasy. The purplish hue in the room suddenly looks eery and his stomach is in his throat. 

“The supplies you need will be on the third floor in one of the utility closets. You should be able to open it with your wristband. Let me or another superior palace worker know if it doesn’t. Your band will also keep track of how much you work in a day. You  _ can _ slack off. Take longer work break, work less proficiently and thoroughly. Lollygag at your job. But, if you simply refuse to work, your wristband will shock you as punishment. And trust me. It gets very painful. Each time it shocks you, the voltage will get higher.

 

“Your wristband judges how many marks you get taken off your record and at what speed depending all on your performance at your job. Please give verbal affirmation that you understand everything that I’ve said.” 

“I understand.” Keith says quietly, his hands clenched together in front of himself. He feels sick. But what can he do? He got his own self into this situation, and now the only way out of it is through hard work and strict protocols and old clothes. 

“Best of luck to you.” The woman says stiffly before turning on her heel and click-clacking out of the entry room. 

 

“Thank you…” Keith mumbles quietly to her back. He folds his hands into his lap. She said the third floor had the supplies… He glances at the band on his wrist. He might as well start his job. Keith sniffles and wipes angrily at his eyes when he realizes he’s crying. Stupid human weakness and emotions. Keith huffs in a breath in an attempt to get himself under control, but it doesn’t help, and his inhale comes out as a whine. He thinks of his mom, and Shiro and his uncle. They must all be so disappointed in him. He was trying, he really was. 

 

The grand, very tall doors that lead to the East wing swing open then, and a dozen Galran guards file in. With his attention suddenly redirected from his thoughts, Keith’s tears stop spilling over his cheeks, though his eyes still glisten and his nose is tinted pink. 

 

Through all of the guards, sweeps in a very vainglorious presence. Prince Lotor, who is now all grown up, walks through his crowd of guards. Keith feels another sense of deja-vu, and he blinks. Like when Keith was a kid, Prince Lotor seems to float along the smooth, reflective floor instead of walk like a normal being. His hair has a braid in it by his face and his long, silken purple robes drag along the floor behind him and the cuffs of the sleeves hang gracefully from his wrists. Keith finds himself a little awe-struck by his prince. He’s just as beautiful as the citizens of the Galran Empire claim him to be. 

 

Keith swallows thickly, mucus running down his esophagus from when he’d been crying. As Lotor sweeps through the room, he pauses. Keith stares at the side of his clean, soft-looking, shimmery silver hair. Suddenly, the Prince averts his attention to the side, and his violet eyes zero in on Keith sitting in on the loveseat at the end of the spiraling staircase. 

 

“You there.” He calls out, lifting a long finger to point at Keith. Keith jumps, pulled from his stupor. 

“U-uhm. Me?” Keith squeaks, pointing to himself. 

Lotor raises an inquisitive eyebrow that seems to say: ‘ _ Who else would I be referring to? _ ’ Keith feels his cheeks heat as he gets hesitantly to his feet. Lotor strides over to his swiftly, and Keith flinches back as the Prince touches the tip of his index finger to the underside of Keith’s chin, lifting his face. Prince Lotor tips Keith’s face left and right, studying him. He pinches a lock of Keith’s hair between his fingers and rubs them together, and he even rubs a hand over Keith’s upper arm. Keith shivers. 

 

“You’re a servant, I presume?” Lotor asks, his voice smooth like butter. Keith’s breath is coming in short pants due to him being nervous. He’s only heard palace workers called servants once or twice in his life. Although it’s not… taboo necessarily, it’s not preferred by most decent people. 

Keith feels his eyes narrow, anger boiling his veins as he lifts his chin in defiance and stares Lotor straight in the eye. “No.” He answers, batting Lotor’s hand away from his face. “I’m a palace worker. I’m no one’s servant.” 

“Oh?” Lotor asks after a pause, sounding pleasantly surprised and amused. Like Keith is a child who has used a word wrong simply because he doesn’t know the meaning of it. Lotor studies him for a moment longer, ignoring Keith’s on-guard demeanor. 

 

“Guards?” Lotor calls silkily over his shoulder. “Take this… “ He glances at Keith out of the corner of his eye, a mischievous look on his face. “ _ Palace worker _ to my quarters. I need to have a private talk with him.” 

 

As soon as the words fall from the Prince’s mouth, guards are on either side of Keith. They grab ahold of his upper arms and lift him. His feets are limp under him as he’s escorted through the palace against his will. He feels tears falling down his cheeks again. He’s mad, he’s so mad. But why is it always him? Why is this happening to him? And how many goddamn times are guards going to carry him around in his lifetime? 

 

Keith closes his eyes and struggles with his inner emotions. He tries to put up a wall. Make himself numb, but the tears still squeeze out from under his closed eyes and spills down his cheeks. They catch in his dark eyelashes. 

 

“Don’t fret, pet.” Lotor says gently, running the pads of his thumbs under Keith’s eyes. Keith jerks away as much as the guards holding him will allow, startled by the sudden contact he couldn’t see coming when he had his eyes closed. 

“Don’t call me that.” Keith bites out, fire in his eyes even as tears continuously run down his face. “I’m no ones pet.” 

Lotor’s eyes glint with something Keith can’t read. “A spitfire.” Lotor amends. It sounds like a compliment. But by the way he’s leaning into his guards and saying something, Keith can’t imagine it was a compliment. 

 

The galran guard winces and looks over at Keith with something like pity in his eyes. He still follows his Prince’s order though, no matter how reluctantly. Keith feels handcuffs wrap around his wrists from behind, and a choked sob forces its way from his throat. 

“Set him on his feet. He can walk himself.” Lotor instructs. The guards do as their Prince tells them. “And leave us.” He adds as an afterthought. The guards shuffle away and Lotor waits until they’re out of sight around the corner of the wide hallway to say anything more. 

 

“Come.” Lotor commands before turning in his heel and walking towards- what Keith assumes is his room. Keith feels his eyes narrow. ‘ _ Come _ ’? Is he a damn dog? No, he is not. Keith stays where he is with no intentions of moving, his feet planted firmly shoulder-width apart. 

 

Lotor glances over his shoulder. An angry glare passes over his features. 

“I  _ said _ ,  _ come _ .” The band on Keith’s wrist sends an electric shock through his body then. Keith cries out when his muscles tense up. Just when he thinks his knees are about to give out, the waves of electricity stop. Keith is panting, and sweat gets caught by his hairline. Lotor is looking at him expectantly. Keith hesitates, fighting with himself. But he finally makes himself shake his head. 

 

This time the wave of electricity does make his knees go out, and he falls onto them. He hears them when they crack down onto the hard floor, but he doesn’t feel it. All he feels is the electricity in his veins. It makes his heart pound loud in his ears and his hands tingle like he fell asleep on them and now they’ve got pins and needles. He hears himself yell, and then the sensation is gone again. Keith is left panting on his hands and knees. 

 

When Lotor tells him to come again, Keith is sobbing. He feels so helpless. There’s nothing he can do except obey his prince. Unless he wants to pass out. He weighs that over in his head. Maybe passing out would be better than obeying him. But the stinging in his feet and fuzzy, white noise ringing in his ear force him to his feet. And he takes slow steps forward.

 

“Good boy.” Lotor compliments, a hand outstretched. As Keith gets closer, he feels his legs starting to go out. Like completely. They’re shaking and his throat is so dry; he thinks he might have swallowed his tongue. Keith grasps onto Lotor’s hand when he gets close enough, and Lotor easily holds him up. “There you go omega.” He cooes. He supports Keith with a hand at his lower back. “You’re going to keep me company aren’t you little half breed?” 

 

Keith can’t speak, his tongue feels like it’s swollen and dry, and his stomach is in knots. So he just closes his eyes, and lets the prince support most of his body weight as they walk to his room. Lance sets him gently on the bed. 

 

“Don’t worry little one. I’m not going to hurt you. You just need to learn who your prince is. I’ll be your king soon.” Keith shudders at his words. Lotor gently takes off the handcuffs and Keith perks up. “Nuh-uh.” Lotor scolds. “I’m not taking these so you can try to bolt. I have control of your wristband remember?” Keith lets out a slow breath through his nose. He rubs at his sore wrists when Lotor takes the handcuffs away. “Don’t try to bolt, little one.” 

 

Keith did try to bolt. Multiple times throughout the next two years. He tried hiding in the palace, he’s tried getting help from other workers, he’s tried running outside the palace. And each time he was dragged back by palace guards. He would have rather worked like the other palace workers. But all Keith’s ‘job’ was, was to be in Lotor’s room when he came back during the day. He was supposed to ask how his day was, to smile, to play with his hair and cuddle with him until he was dismissed to his own bed, which was in a smaller room down the hall from Lotor’s own bedroom. His job was companionship. And to be pretty. 

 

Keith resisted the Prince, the first time his heat came around the next year. The Prince didn’t push Keith. Just left him to his own devices, shut up in his room for the duration of his heat. But the third time… Lotor smelled too good. Too comforting. Though Lotor is spoiled and can abuse his power, he has a good heart, and he’s good to his people. And against his own will, Keith has grown fond of him, however slight. He’ll always resent him though. It’s a complicated jumble of feelings really. 

 

Lotor was gentle with him. He made him feel good, and when Keith came out of his heat fog, he was ashamed. And he avoided the Prince as much as he could. That was three days ago, and right now Keith is quietly eating among the other palace workers. Well actually, he’s pushing his food around on his plate. 

 

“So what’s up with you?” Pidge asks, startling Keith. She gestures at him with a fork, and eyebrow raised, expecting an answer. Keith gives a small shake of his head. 

“It’s nothing.” He says quietly. 

“Nothing, my whole ass.” Pidge scoffs. “Something has got your panties in a twist.”

“...’Panties in a twist’...?” Keith echoes, eyebrows drawing together. 

“It’s a saying from my home planet.” Pidge says dismissively. “Don’t try to change the subject. Did that assgunk Prince do something?” 

Keith pauses. 

“He did, didn’t he?” Pidge presses. 

“No.” Keith answers quickly. “No, he didn’t it’s just… Complicated right now.” 

“Complicated how?” Pidge asks. 

“Pidge.” Keith warns in an attempt to get his good friend to drop the conversation. 

 

“No.” She argues, shaking her head back and forth, her hair swishing by her small shoulders. “You have to tell me. I won’t stop asking til’ you do.” 

“Pidge please.” Keith says quietly, eyes narrowed. “It’s too much to explain and… It’s not that big of a deal so, just drop it? Please?”

Pidge sighs, eyeballing her friend for a few seconds before she drops her gaze to her plate. “I guess.” She finally relents. “But if you keep being upset, I’m going to bug you about it again later.”

 

The dining hall is then filled with chatter, louder than before, and everyone’s heads lift to see… Galran Guards escorting a group of what look like aliens into the hall. The head of the palace workers- the same woman that gave Keith his wrist band two years ago, stands from her higher seat in the dining hall. Keith can see a guard and her exchanging words, but he can’t hear them due to how far away he is. So he just strains his neck in order to see between the shoulders of tall Galran palace workers in order to get a clearer view of what’s going on. 

 

“Who are they?” Pidge wonders aloud. “New palace workers?” 

Keith shrugs a shoulder in answer and squints to try to see into the small crowd of Galran guards. He sees a… human-like being, with pointed ears and silver hair tied back into a bun. He sees another human-like being that’s rather tall, with dark skin and a round, welcoming face and-

 

Pidge climb into Keith’s lap in an attempt to see what’s going on. 

“Ah- Pidge!” Keith exclaims, trying to shove the little monkey off him. “Could you  _ please _ -”

Pidge cuts him off with a very loud, dramatic gasp. “Ohmygodohmygodohmy _ god _ .” She chants, bouncing up and down in Keith’s lap. Keith winces. 

“What are you-” He tries. 

“ _ I know them _ !” Pidge hisses right into Keith’s face. 

“W-what?” Keith stutters, dumbfounded. 

“I  _ know _ them!” Pidge shakes Keith’s shoulder. 

“How?” Keith asks, confused by the sudden turn this situation took. 

“I can’t tell you.” She admits and Keith narrow his eyes. “Yet.” She adds, her eyes glinting happily behind her glasses. 

 

Keith shakes his head and glances back towards the guards, only to see the new palace workers being escorted away by Galran guards. 

“You know them?” Keith echoes. “Pidge are you sure? You got here when you twelve.” Keith glances at his friend for answer, to see a very grumpy expression on her face. 

“Are you serious?” She balks. “I was little, I wasn’t stupid! Of course I’m sure!” She punches Keith in the shoulder and he winces, rubbing the spot with his right hand. 

“I see…” Keith says doubtfully. 

 

How would people Pidge used to know be here? What are the chances of that? And so many people too. How many people were they escorting? Three? Four? There’s no way. Keith sighs and slumps down in his chair. She’s going to be so disappointed when she realizes that those people aren’t her friends. Just more strangers.

 

Keith runs a hand over his friend’s hair. Keith hopes she doesn’t get her hopes too high, but by the sparkle in her eye, he knows they’re already sky high. 

“Do you want the rest of my food?” Keith offers, raising an eyebrow and nudging his plate over to Pidge. 

She eyes him for a few seconds as she swallows her bite. “Why aren’t you eating it?” She asks. A solid question. Keith smirks. 

“Lotor already promised me something gourmet when he gets home anyway.” Keith answers smoothly, tipping his head casually onto his hand. 

Pidge gapes. “Then of course you asswipe! You should’ve let me have the whole thing!” She snatches his plate away and begins shoveling more food into her mouth. Keith lets the smirk fall from his face when Pidge is no longer paying attention. In reality, Keith wasn’t promised gourmet food later that day. 

 

~~~

 

Keith is lounging in Lotor’s bed later that evening, playing a game to keep him busy on one of Lotor’s fancy devices. You have to bounce the ball on the screen a certain amount of times in a certain area to earn a point. Simple but entertaining. It makes time go by faster. 

 

When Keith hears the front door click open, he calls over his shoulder, 

“Welcome home. How was your day?” 

“It was… “ Lotor sounds frustrated. Keith glances up at him. “Long.” Lotor finishes, pushing his finger through his hair, the braid by his face coming loose. Keith swallows, feeling himself blush. This is why he was avoiding the prince. He’s too pretty to… function properly around. Keith feels like he isn’t himself when faced with the beautiful… very full presence of Prince Lotor. 

 

Keith lowers his eyes to the bedding. “Long how?” He asks politely. 

“Some aliens were found on our docks today.” Lotor shakes his head as he unbuttons his suit. “A ragtag bunch of hooligans.” He remarks. “I swear. Up to no good. They didn’t even have a good excuse to be in our kingdom!” Keith would like to point out how he himself used to qualify as a ‘hooligan’. Keith was so stupid back then. He let his emotions control his actions and get in the way. He knows better than that now. 

 

“That does sound long.” Keith agrees, shutting off the device he’d been playing on and setting it to the side. “Are you going to send them home?” 

“God no.” Lotor scoffs. “They’re going to face trial first.” He sends Keith a knowing smile and Keith forces a strained curve of his lips. 

 

When the Galra Empire puts someone ‘on trial’ it’s like floating between places,  _ forever _ . You didn’t do anything  _ that _ bad, but someone higher up doesn’t want to see you go home scott free. So you’re stuck as a palace worker, hoping one day your trial will finally come up on the list and you’ll be able to go home to your family. Usually, they do let the trial go through… before they die. 

 

Keith feels bad for the new palace workers. They’re not even from this planet. They’re stuck like Pidge is. Poor Pidge. Keith has grown most fond of over anyone else. She’s such a good person… and she’s just a kid. She’s also awaiting her trial for trespassing. Keith hopes more than anything else in this universe. More than his own freedom, that Pidge’s trial isn’t on hold, but on an actual list. Where it can actually move up and make progress. 

 

Keith opens his eyes, which he had closed while he was thinking. He’s startled to see Lotor staring at him intently. He finished changing into his robes, and his hair is down loose around his shoulders. Keith swallows. 

“W-what?” He asks. 

Lotor hums, lowering himself onto the bed next to Keith. Lotor runs his fingers through Keith’s now shoulder-blade length hair. “Nothing really.” Lotor admits. “Just wondering what your pretty self could possibly be thinking about so deeply.” He drops a light kiss onto the top of Keith’s head. “Something troubling you?” 

 

Keith pauses, deliberating whether it would be a good idea to tell Lotor what he was thinking about or not. 

“My friend… Pidge…” Keith starts hesitantly, avoiding Lotor’s gaze. 

“Oh yes. The small, human one?” Lotor asks. “‘Pidge’? Is that her name?” 

Keith nods. He doesn’t even know her name? Keith’s best friend and only person he really spends time with in the palace and Lotor doesn’t even care enough to know her name? “What about her?”

“Nothing.” Keith dismisses, sitting up. “How about I brush your hair, Prince?” Anything so Keith doesn’t have to look at his face anymore right now. Lotor studies Keith’s face for a few moments before reluctantly responding:

“Yes. I think that’s a good idea.” 

 

Keith raises from the bed, his silk red robes sliding along his skin as he walks over to Lotor’s dresser and grips the jeweled brush handle. He slides back onto the bed on his knees behind Lotor, who comfy where he sits. Keith begins to run the brush through his long hair, making sure each individual strand was straight and smooth before moving on to the next one. Keith gets lost in the action and he finds himself zoning out. 

 

Will this be his life for the next five years? He’s already braved through two but… five? Five sounds miserable. Keith isn’t sure if he’ll be able to make it through five more years of this routine. Of dealing with Lotor and worrying over Pidge. 

 

Keith feels his throat close up, but he doesn’t cry. Crying has never helped him. It’s always made things worse. How is crying going to get him out of this shitty situation? The answer is: It won’t. Only patience will. And hard work. Hard work putting up with Lotor… and with resisting him. Hard work keeping up with Pidge and protecting her and giving the skinny girl his serving of food. He can get through this. He knows he can. If not for himself than for Pidge, for his mom and uncle and Shiro who he hasn’t gotten to see the entire time he’s been here. They promise you family time. But make one tiny mistake and they take that right away from you. 

 

“Keith?” Lotor asks, pulling Keith from his thoughts. 

“Yes Prince.” Keith responds, setting the brush down on the bed beside him. Lotor gestures for Keith to come around. Keith does so, sitting in front of Lotor on his knees with his head down. The Prince runs his fingers through Keith’s hair by his face.

“Let me brush your hair now.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will introduce the rest of the characters! Most of them anyway <3 Thoughts, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
